Peter Gasperino
Peter Gasperino (May 29, 1970) is an American former professional wrestler, better known simply as Pete Gas from his appearances with the World Wrestling Federation. Career In 1999, he was hired by the World Wrestling Federation along with his friend Rodney Leinhardt. Gasparino (known simply as "Pete Gas") and Leinhardt were both childhood friends of Shane McMahon, the son of WWF owner Vince McMahon. They were placed in a faction together along with independent wrestler Joey Abs. The trio debuted on WWF television in March 1999 as the "Mean Street Posse" (in reference to Shane growing up on the 'mean streets' of Greenwich), and began assisting Shane in his feud with Test and helping him retain the WWE European Championship. Shane eventually turned into a fan favorite and briefly feuded with his erstwhile allies before leaving WWF television. The Posse took part in a tag team battle royal for the number one contenderships to the WWE Tag Team Championship at Armageddon. They gained an advantage by switching places with the third wrestler behind the referees' backs, thus enabling them to outnumber the other teams three to two. Despite this advantage, they failed to win. In early 2000, the Posse repeatedly tried to defeat Crash Holly for the WWE Hardcore Championship, attacking the champion in unlikely venues such as an airport, a circus, and his hotel room. At WrestleMania 2000 on April 2, the trio took part in a hardcore battle royal for the title. During the match, each member would briefly hold the title, although Hardcore Holly ultimately won the match and left as the official champion. On an episode of Sunday Night Heat later that year, Edge and Christian briefly became the managers of the Mean Street Posse. They accompanied them to ringside for the duration of their WWF World Tag Team Championship title match with the Hardy Boyz, assisting the Posse with the proviso that they would receive a title shot if the Posse was to win. The Hardy Boyz thwarted the interference of Edge and Christian, however, and retained their titles. Later that year, all three members of the Posse were sent to Memphis Championship Wrestling, then a WWF developmental territory. Gasparino and the remainder of the Posse were released by the WWF in 2001, and began working on the independent circuit. Gasperino now works for office supply company WB Mason (well known at Fenway Park, Citizens Bank Park, Nationals Park, Oriole Park at Camden Yards, Citi Field, and Yankee Stadium with signs on the fence). On Raw XV, the 15th-anniversary WWE Raw special on December 10, 2007, Gas participated in the 15th Anniversary Battle Royal and was subsequently eliminated by Bart Gunn. Gas appeared on The Edge and Christian Show throughout 2016 on the WWE Network. In one episode he appeared as a postman delivering Paul Heyman's chopped off pony tail. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Gas Mask'' (Inverted full nelson lifted and dropped into a sitout spinebuster) *'Managers' **Shane McMahon **Terri Runnels **Kevin Kelly Championships and accomplishments *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Rodney *'Power Pro Wrestling' **PPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'233' of the Top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1970 births Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1998 debuts Category:2001 retirements Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers